Deseos
by Amourfan19
Summary: Ash descubre que tiene algunos sentimientos raros hacia Serena , y a consecuencia del comienzo de su pubertad , esos cambios toman el control de sus pensamientos, y se debate sobre el dilema si es amor o pasión lo que siente . Fic con cierto contenido de Lemon , y a la vez momentos Amourshipping / SatoSere / AshXSerena.


**Hola a todos , aquí les traigo un nuevo fic , algo jocoso y raro (me inspiraron algunos fics lemon que leí XD), pero en fin , espero la puedan disfrutar como yo al escribirlo .**

 **Por cierto , mientras transcurra los acontecimientos en el fic habrán escenas algo eróticas , por lo que se recomienda leerlo si tienes conocimiento del tema y bueno , eres mayor de edad XD , este capítulo será como una introducción , aunque no pienso hacer muy largo el fic.**

 **No se olviden leer las anotaciones al finalizar la lectura.**

 _Dysclaimer:_ Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen , son de propiedad de sus respectivos dueños .

* * *

 _ **DESEOS**_

Los pensamientos de Ash deliraban en aquellos momentos , un inmenso rubor coloreaba su rostro en todo instante , era algo que podía y debía soportar , pero por más que trataba , no lograba dominarse a sí mismo , era algo absurdo y malo lo que su mente maquinaba a todo momento , especialmente cuando se detenía a observarla , pero tratando de buscar de ella algo más "provechoso" que saciara sus emociones perturbadas ,sin duda , había algo extraño que estaba experimentando , nunca antes lo había imaginado que algo semejante podría opacar la pureza y humildad de su mente , pero ya los años había pasado fugazmente sin darse cuenta, y había crecido , su cuerpo experimentó varios cambios ,cambios que nunca pensó poder alcanzar , pero que lo había hecho ya . Aún recordaba a la gente mayor , como su madre en especial , que comentaban de estas incomodas situaciones que tendría que afrontar un adolescente , pero para Ash , en su caso , pensó que eran ideas casi utópicas ese repentino cambio en alguien que se solo le apasionaba los combates pokemon , y no tenía interés por lo demás que no esté relacionado con ello ; pero al ver su repentino crecimiento , su cuerpo mas atlético y sus impulsivas emociones , temió lo peor .

Dio una mirada de nuevo a su compañera de viaje , aquella peli-amielada de orbes celestes que hacía que el azabache se pierda en sus pensamientos , era muy raro eso en él , pues nunca tuvo antes un momento para admirar la belleza femenina de una chica , pero ahora no podía evitar sumergirse en aquellos nuevos pensamientos y voces que hacían que no desviara la mirada en ese momento , en pocas palabras estaba casi hipnotizado.

-Ash ya falta poco , pronto llegaremos a Ciudad Luminalia y celebraremos tu logro con una gran pastel –exclamaba a viva voz la pequeña rubia .

-Ah ah , si , por supuesto , ya estamos llegando –dijo el azabache con una sonrisa nerviosa y saliendo de su pequeño trance.

-Espero que papá se encuentre en casa , ya me imagino la cara que pondrá cuando lleguemos –comentaba emocionado Clemont.

-Ya quiero llegar a las Grandes Tiendas, para comprar mucha ropa –expresó feliz la peliamielada .

Clemont , Bonnie y Serena estaban ansiosos de adentrarse en la Gran Metrópolis de Kalos , pero había alguien que aún se encontraba preocupado , pensativo ,y con la mirada apuntando al suelo , y nadie aún se daba cuenta , hasta que Serena lo notó .

-Ash ¿sucede algo? –preguntó curiosa con una angelical voz .

-No, nada Serena ¿po-por qué lo preguntas? –contra preguntó nervioso el azabache mientras se deleitaba observar sus increíbles ojos que reflejaban el cielo mismo .

-Te veo muy extraño hoy

-De verás Serena, estoy bien ,no es nada en particular –aseguró Ash mientras forzaba sus facciones faciales a recobrar postura de su habitual ánimo .

-Tal vez aún no asimile que es campeón de la Liga Kalos –intervino imprevistamente Clemont , uniéndose a la conversación .

-Sí ,sí es eso ,aún ,yo , no puedo creer que haya ganado la Liga Kalos –aseveró el entrenador de Kanto mientras forzaba una risa casi histérica .

-Quizás tengas razón Ash ,no todas las veces se gana una Liga ,pero… -comentaba la peli-amielada aún dudosa .

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Serena , es normal que tenga esos ánimos –Bonnie se unió a la conversación - Después de todo hablamos de Ash

Serena Quería creerlo ,pero su intuición femenina le decía otra cosa . últimamente Ash estaba como en las nubes ,sin poder bajar muchas veces a la realidad , trataba de excusarse con algún pretexto para justificar su comportamiento extraño .

Para Serena éste era un indicador directo de que algo no andaba bien ,o mejor dicho , no era el mismo Ash de siempre ,con el que viajó por todo Kalos recolectando medallas. Su sonrisa sincera y sus manías infantiles iban menguando a medida que recorrían en su largo viaje .

Para Serena, le agradaba el cambio de madurez en el azabache , pero le preocupaba a la vez que su personalidad cambiara poco a poco.

Últimamente , ya no participaba mucho en el grupo , con esa chispa que siempre lo caracterizaba , tampoco sus ojos emanaban ese brillo que le encantaba , y lo peor de todo , él se alejaba más de ella! ,a pesar de que al principio caminaban y compartían ciertas actividades juntos , uno al lado del otro , esta vez él se iba detrás del grupo , y las veces que volteaba a verlo , su rostro denotaba cierta preocupación o simplemente sus ojos miraban a cierto punto en el suelo .Y esto se producía a mayor frecuencia desde que ganó la Liga .

Serena quiso preguntarle siempre que es lo que le sucedía , pero él terminaba evitándola con aquella sonrisa falsa .

-Ya llegamos a Ciudad Luminalia! –anunciaba emocionada la pequeña rubia .

Todos de inmediato asintieron a la exclamación de Bonnie , incluso Ash empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor de su extraña "rareza" ,en fin , todo el grupo empezó a correr hacia la Ciudad Metropolitana de Kalos.

La Ciudad como siempre ,era enorme y lleno de calles que parecían laberintos , vehículos que se saturaban en las inmediaciones y las carreteras públicas , la numerosa gente transcurriendo por la acera , al fin y al cabo ,hablamos de la Ciudad Capital de la región .

-Si vamos por esta avenida –indicaba el rubio quien tenía conocimiento del lugar –de seguro llegaremos a casa y..

-Cómo que ir a casa hermano? ,estamos en el centro de la Ciudad , podemos ir a hacer algunas compras ¿verdad Serena? –la voz que interrumpía al joven inventor era el de su hermana que protestaba el hecho de ir a casa de nuevo.

Por otro lado , Serena asintió afirmativamente a la pregunta de su pequeña amiga . Al igual que ella , el ir de compras era su afición favorita ,y sin duda nadie podría negarle a tal gentil petición , ni siquiera el azabache que trataba de mantenerse al margen de todo.

-Bueno , si ustedes quieren … -comentaba el rubio

-Como que si ustedes quieren hermanito? , claro que es su deber como chicos llevarnos hacia ahí –comentó la rubia.

Tanto Ash como Clemont respiraron resignadamente , cuando las chicas se proponían hacer algo , era difícil negárseles .

Rápidamente Bonnie toma la mano de su hermano , mientras que por otro lado , Serena también toma accidentalmente la mano de Ash ,sin percatarse la acción que acababa de hacer , mientras que el rostro del azabache empezaba a pintar un ligero rubor rojizo.

 **(En el Centro Comercial)**

-Ta tan! , El Centro Comercial de Ciudad Luminalia! –exclamaba muy emocionada Serena con brillos en los ojos.

-Vaya ,es enorme –comentó sorprendido el azabache , haciendo que la peli- amielada volteara a verlo por un momento , pero después de hacerlo , se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban sujetadas . Esto hizo que la chica de ojos celestes separada inmediatamente su mano de la mano de Ash , mientras su rostro empezaba a calentarse abruptamente por tal acto que inconscientemente hizo . Por su parte Ash , seguía admirando la fachada del lugar ,en un intento de alejar algunos "pensamientos" de su mente .

-Hermano , caminas muy lento! –otra voz hacía presencia en la escena ,y se trataba de la pequeña rubia quien reprendía de forma tierna a Clemont , y éste por su parte jadeaba de cansancio .

-Llegamos? –preguntó el rubio entre respiraciones agitadas .

-Así es –afirmaba Bonnie .

Efectivamente ,el Centro Comercial de Luminalia era el más grande de todo Kalos, y quizás el mejor del mundo, dado que en Kalos nacía las tendencias de moda, y Luminalia como su sede principal , era el máximo exponente de todo tipo de trajes que eran confeccionados por los mejores diseñadores de ropa del mundo ,además de contar por la aprobación de varios expertos en la moda actual. Gente de todas las regiones venía Kalos por esas razones, muy aparte de su atmósfera romántica.

Los chicos por su parte ,entraron al recinto y los ojos de Bonnie y Serena brillaban por todo lo que observaban a su alrededor. Los últimos modelos recientes de trajes y todo tipo de ropas ,era los que observaban ,ropa por montón ,uno podía perderse en tan enorme Centro Comercial.

-Serena mira! –llamó Bonnie y se acercó de inmediato a un mostrador donde podía observar un vestido rosas con algunos detalles negros y ciertos decorativos a la prenda -¿No es hermoso?-le preguntaba a su amiga que de inmediato se acercó a ella .

-Tienes razón Bonnie –afirmó Serena –y mira ese otro –ésta vez apuntó a un conjunto que constaba de un pantalón jean muy ajustado con una polera turquesa-se ve tan casual que desearía probármelo –finalizó .

Ambas chicas seguían en su afán de ver una y otra ropa que les parecía atrayente ,mientras que Ash y Clemont las esperaban en un asiento ,fuera de la Tienda de ropas en donde se encontraban las chicas .

-Por eso no quiero tener novia ,a pesar de que Bonnie insiste tanto –comentaba el rubio mientras suspiraba una bocanada de aire.

Ash por su parte no pudo evitar soltar una silenciosa risa por el comentario de su amigo , pero a la vez, lo llevó a cierto pensar ,sobre todo cuando hizo mención de la palabra "Novia".

¿De veras necesitaba una novia él? ,tal vez .Si Bonnie trata de encontrarle novia para su hermano ¿por qué el no haría lo mismo?. Espera un momento! ,¿desde cuándo hace la mención "novia" en su vocabulario? ,se supone que su mente debe estar llena de información acerca de batallas pokemon y ahora aún más , debido a que es campeón de la Liga Kalos .

¿desde cuándo dichos temas invaden la mente del azabache?.

Tan tannn! ¿qué tal me veo? – la chica de cabellos color miel salía del vestuario y se presentaba a los chicos con una nueva ropa ; justamente constaba del pantalón jean con un polo ajustado de color turquesa y alguno que otro gráfico de fennekin impregnado en la prenda, y además, los zapatos con plataforma que utilizaban la hacían lucir con una figura más esbelta y estéticamente más sensual.

Mientras que el rubio nerviosamente le daba un cumplido , Ash se quedó idiotizado por un momento , este shock no lo había sentido desde que Serena se había presentado con su vestido de Fennekin cuando filmaron su primer pokevision.

Y ahora esta reacción se repetía por su segunda vez .

Y sí , el azabache la observó minuciosamente de pies a cabeza , y aún abobado , le regaló una sonrisa a la peli- amielada en señal de aprobación , y éste gesto del azabache hizo que Serena se sonrojara un poco.

-Te queda muy lindo Serena –halagó tiernamente la pequeña rubia quien junto con los chicos expectaba la improvisada "pasarela" de Serena.

Momentos después, la peli- amielada acudió de nuevo al vestuario para probarse otro conjunto .

Al salir del vestuario , La expresión de Clemont y Bonnie solo denotaban una gran impresión, mientras que Ash se quedaba absorto e hipnotizado.

El traje que lucía Serena ,estaba conformado por una falda que se situaba por encima de las rodillas, eran de color verde agua y con algunos efectos tableados (algo parecido a su primera falda que usó en XY) ,a la vez que lucía una blusa de color blanco con un escote algo revelador ,su cuello era adornado por una pequeña pañoleta verde ,mientras que usaba unos tacones del mismo color .Su cabello largo en todo su esplendor y espesura , hacía gala de su peculiar vestido.

De nuevo Ash la miraba minuciosamente de pies a cabeza, y su mente deliraba cada vez que sus ojos se enfocaban en esas dos sensuales extremidades , quienes al estar desnudas (puesto que era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera ,ya que siempre lo encubría con sus medias largas de color negro) sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse .

-¿Qué me sucede?- empezaba a amonestarse a si mismo por tal reacción que hacía su rostro .

Definitivamente no estaba actuando como debería. Ash siempre era pulcro , obviaba cualquier asunto que tenía que ver con la atracción del sexo opuesto ,de hecho , no le llamaba la más mínima atención ,incluso si éstas eran evidentes y se hacían ver .

Y como un recuerdo fugaz, empezó a pensar en Brock ,quien al ver cierta fémina de buenas cualidades físicas , notaba su rostro ,su expresión facial que denotaba cierta idiotez ,tal como ahora él sentía . A la vez también se daba cuenta de aquel evidente rubor rojo que pintaba casi todo su rostro , casi de la misma manera que el rostro del azabache empezaba a colorear .

De todo ello ,sacaba una previa conclusión , estaba actuando tal vez como Brock.

Tal vez lo único que le faltaría solo sería las cómicas declaraciones que él hacía a la chica que sentía atracción.

Espera un momento ¡¿Ash se sentía igual que Brock?! ,entonces eso quería significar una cosa , ¡Estaba atraído por Serena?!.

Pero Brock solo actuaba así cuando veía a una fémina agradable a sus ojos , en pocas palabras ,su atracción o "enamoramiento" era sólo por lo superficial ,dado que cada vez que lo rechazaban ,éste siempre se recuperaba emocionalmente.

Entonces eso quiere decir que , ¿también estaría atraído a Serena solo por su físico? ,no, definitivamente no es así . Espera ,¿desde cuándo empezó a ver a Serena con otros ojos que no sean solo de amigos? …

-Ash ¿qué te parece mi vestido? –esa voz suave y melodiosa que lo llamaba era de Serena , la chica que estaba al frente suyo con una mirada algo curiosa ,y fue esa mirada que lo sacó de su pequeño trance ,mientras los demás también miraban curiosos el extraño comportamiento de Ash.

-Si ,sí ,te queda bien –respondió el azabache con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se frotaba nerviosamente la cabeza , y a la vez, ese rubor que coloreó su rostro no desaparecía ,de hecho se aumentó más debido a las miradas de sus amigos centrados en él .

-Entonces creo que me lo llevaré –indicó Serena con un leve sonrojo en sus sienes .

Al adquirir el vestido, que por cierto estaba con una muy buena oferta, y como siempre, el tan generoso Ash se ofreció a pagarlo ,por el simple hecho de ser un caballero con Serena y tal vez por "cierto" motivo más ,después de ello el grupo decidió dar una rápida vuelta por el Centro Comercial ,y sin más que comprar , salieron del recinto.

Posteriormente el grupo empezó a dirigirse hacia la casa de Clemont . Serena y Bonnie hablaban amenamente sobre ciertos temas de chicas y caminaban por delante de los chicos , por otro lado Clemont solo caminaba en silencio pensando quién sabe qué , quizás sobre algún invento futuro , o si es que Clembot hace un buen trabajo como líder de gimnasio. Pero Ash desde que salió del Centro Comercial empezó de nuevo a adentrarse en su mente y reanudar lo que estaba pensando acerca de Serena ,y sí , efectivamente en el transcurso de su viaje por Kalos empezaba a florecer un extraño sentimiento que no sabía como describir hacia su amiga de infancia .

Era un sentimiento cálido e inexplicable , un sentimiento que no nació con ninguna acompañante femenina que anteriormente viajó , y se sentía raro al tratar de indagar sobre dicho sentimiento .

¿Sería amor lo que sentía?...

* * *

 **Las actualizaciones no serán muy rápidas (por el simple hecho de tener una carga académica al cual priorizar :( ) , pero tratré de subir el proximo capitulo quizás para mediados de Julio , cuando por fin salga de vacaciones :) , y los que están esperando que actualice "el poder del amour" , también les pido que sean pacientes , ya que ando muy ajetreado en estos asusntos estudiantiles y me dan poco tiempo para escribir . Así que también estaré actualizando para mediados de Julio , espero su comprensión.**

 **Espero gustoso sus reviews . Se despide Amourfan19 :D .**


End file.
